Obsessed
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: He didn't think he was obsessed. His eyes just tended to wander. Wandering turned to searching for one thing. That thing came out to be a person. That person has pale skin, a snarly attitude and grey eyes. That person turned out to be Draco Malfoy.


Obsession is a three part ficlet and will include some smutt. I'm still not sure if I will write a smutt scene or just write a mild one.

Warnings: This fic contains slash which means gay romance.

I hope you guys like it ^^

* * *

Harry watched. Correction, he stared. No matter how many times he told himself not to and forced his eyes to look away he only managed for a few minutes before his mind wandered and his eyes strayed back. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When did he start to search for him? When did it become an obsession? He never remembered ever being as obsessed as he was now. Even when the only thing that was supposed to be on his mind was Voldemort and finding a way to kill him.

Maybe, just maybe, he never really noticed that he was obsessed. Maybe he refused to acknowledge his obsession but once the threat of Voldemort passed, his subconscious had no other choice than to face the truth. Surprisingly he didn't notice his current obsession for a few months. At first he couldn't stop searching for something. Then when his eyes wandered as he thought, his eyes would always fixate on that same thing.

Then, it finally happened. It was during the Slytherin/Gryffindor game. They were playing the first game of quidditch season. He could have blamed it on the pressure. It was the first game of the year as well as the game that would get everyone to think of something else other than the final battle. Thinking of the final battle made his heart clench in pain but he quickly shook his head and thought back to the game. He needed to move on.

The game had started more viciously than usual. Both teams were pumped with adrenaline and perseverance. Throughout the week before the game, taunting from both houses had mounted incredibly fast to dangerous heights that Headmistress McGonagall had decided that they weren't allowed to talk about Quidditch until the game. As the teams stood opposite each other, they barely registered the words shouted by Madam Hooch. Glares were thrown back and forth and if Madam Hooch weren't present they would have thrown words as well, but those taunts were saved for the sky where no one could hear them.

Amidst the team of Green and Silver, Green eyes found Grey. Both narrowed and glared. As they glared at each other the noise around them began to fade, becoming a faint buzzing. It was only the sound of the whistle and the roar of the crowd did the sound come back to them. Green eyes looked around slightly startled as a gloved hand landed on his shoulder. Ron said something to him, his normally happy blue eyes were hard with concentration. Once Ron turned away Harry looked back only to find Malfoy missing. A voice from above called his name. He instantly recognized the voice and looked up. Malfoy smirked down at him and said something that didn't quite reach him. He didn't understand what Malfoy had said but he did understand the look in his eyes. Words could never compare to that look. He looked down, his hair covering his forehead and half hiding his face. He didn't notice the grin on his face as he swung his leg onto the other side of the broom. Making sure he had a firm grip, he kicked off from the grown and into the air.

As the wind blew through his hair and rushed past his ears blocking all other sounds he let loose a laugh. It was crazy, it was awesome, it was freedom. He stopped his broom and lazily floated in the air waiting for the game to start. His eyes were caught by grey ones once again. In the usually cold grey eyes, stirred something. It was confusion which turned to amusement which swirled with another unnamed emotion Harry couldn't quiet place but made his breath shorten and his mouth dry up. He licked his lips, trying to bring some moisture back to his lips and noticed that Malfoy's grey eyes had changed again. They almost looked d-before he could continue that thought he heard a faint whizzing noise. His reflects took action as he maneuvered his broom and avoided from getting inured by the bludger that was hit his way. There was a roar from the red and gold side of the stands but he didn't care. He looked around for Malfoy but noticed he was gone. Harry shook his head. He had to get his thoughts in order, the game has begun.

Harry flew around the pitch almost lazily, the game had begun thirty minutes ago yet there was still no sign of the snitch. He began to begin impatient with nothing to do. The chasers on both teams were scoring left and right while the beaters completely forgot the seekers and concentrated on injuring the chasers as much as they could. He'd watched some of the plays while he looked around for the snitch but the game did not hold his attention for long. As he flotted, pretending to look for the snitch he noticed Malfoy flying towards him. Malfoy stopped gracefully next to him, their thighs nearly touching as they said nothing.

The silence stretched, it was neither awkward nor calm. It was there and it made him want to move as far away as he could from Malfoy but like usual whenever it concerned Malfoy, Harry did exactly the opposite. So he stayed put. His fingers twitched, aching to do something, anything. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. Discreetly, he looked over at Malfoy from under the hair that covered his forehead. Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy was nervous or just impatient but his hands kept releasing and tightening their grip on the broom handle. As he watched Malfoy tighten his hands around his broom again, Harry watched fascinated as the muscles of Malfoys arm became taught. The pale skin stretched over the forearm muscles pronouncing it. He looked down again towards Malfoys hands. Long pale fingers clenched against the wood and as he watched a flush crept up his neck and colored his cheeks. Malfoy shifted on his broom, his thighs clenching around his broom as he shifted and his eyes automatically followed his movements. His stomach clenched as his heart thumped loudly. Something was happening to him and he didn't understand why.

Suddenly Malfoy shot out, flying as fast as his broom could go, Harry followed him. After a few feet Malfoy plunged heading straight for the ground. Harry followed and dipped his broom towards the ground. He stopped using his broom and used the pull of gravity to catch up to Malfoy. He could see the small gold winged ball zooming left and right as they followed it. Time seemed to have gone in slow motion like one of those muggle movies he'd seen on the telly. He caught up to Malfoy and from there it was just a series of grunts and curses as they tried to out fly each other. The back of their hands rubbed against it each other as they reached for the snitch and despite the shocks that ran through his body he tried to concentrate on anything but Malfoy.

Thirty minutes later, Harry found himself in the Gryffindor changing rooms alone. His team had returned to the castle, their heads down as they released sighs. They'd all told him that it didn't matter and that they'd win the next to matches but their enthusiasm did nothing to him. For some reason even though he knew he should hate himself for losing against Malfoy and for letting down his house he couldn't bring up that kind of anger. After Malfoy caught the snitched they had looked at each other in surprised. Malfoy slowly nodded his head at him then departed to meet his team who cheered loudly. It was as his anger began to built at the sight of his team did he look over at Malfoy and for the first time since he'd ever met Malfoy, there was a real smile that light his features. It was beyond stunning. His normally grey stormy eyes were now silver with delight and happiness. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips were pulled up into a smile. Harry thought that Malfoy would have looked awful with a smile and that the other wouldn't even know how to smile when all he did was sneer. His smile only managed to prove the Hogwarts rumor that Malfoy really was the sexiest student.

Harry ran a hand through his sweat dirty hair. He began to remove and struggle against his quidditch gear then when he finally managed to remove the pads that covered his arms and knees he began to remove his shirt. As he placed his shirt into the laundry basket for the house elves to clean it, a small smile stretched his lips as he remembered the first time he'd ever seen Malfoy happy. It did weird things to his heart. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned around thinking it was Ron or someone else from the team only to find Malfoy there. Harry's eyes widened in shock and for a few minutes he didn't know what to do. Malfoy leaned his body against the door frame. His eyes were half lidded leaving Harry with no idea to where he was looking. In the shocked silence they were wrapped in, he couldn't help but observe the lean muscle that were hinted at through Malfoy's uniform. Harry had always thought of his as small and lean, fragile even but over time Malfoy seemed to have developed muscles. His muscles weren't overly pronounced and he didn't have the same kind of build as Ron who had become more broad during quidditch practice.

Harry flushed at his thoughts. Since when did he start to notice all these things about Malfoy? Like the way his muscles rippled under his skin? Or that Malfoy wasn't as pale as he was when they were children? Or that the messy style Malfoy preferred to keep his hair this year suited him more than anyone else? Or that Malfoy had soft looking lips? Or that- wait did he really think about Malfoy's lips? The thought made his eyes move to Malfoy's lips. They weren't sneering or frowning like usual. One corner of his lips was tilted upwards, the last remainder of his smile.

His eyes strayed upwards until they met Malfoy's eyes. His eyes widened even more and his flush deepened as he took in the slightly dazed look in Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy moved from his lazy position and walked towards him. His steps graceful steps were slow as if he were afraid of scaring away a frightened creature. Then Malfoy was too close. His warmth and scent surrounded Harry and fogged his mind. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath. He could only see Malfoy. Then he felt Malfoy as Malfoy inched closer. Harry stiffened automatically as his body wanted to fight and flee at the same time but was unable to move an inch. Malfoy rested his hands on either side of Harry and leaned in. Harry flushed in embarrassment as he looked up into Malfoy's grey eyes.

« How 'bout it then, » Malfoy said leaning in as if to kiss Harry but instead moved his face to the side, his lips sliding over Harry's pink cheeks until they parked on his ear. Malfoy's warm breath blew on his ear and Harry nearly missed what Malfoy said next as shivers racked his body. « Harry? »

* * *

Review or favorite if you guys like it ^^


End file.
